Chapter 3
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of the Itazura na Kiss Manga, written by Kaoru Tada and published by Shueisha. Characters Summary People at school start complimenting Kotoko for being 100th on the mid-term exams and she enjoys it to the fullest. However, Kinnosuke's still curious about what happened to her to change drastically and decides to follow her to her new house. When he arrives there, he finds out that she's living with the Iries, but decides not to think that it might be Naoki she's living with, but, much to his dismay, it turns out that it's the truth. Kinnosuke barges in the F class classroom and asks Kotoko whether she's really living in Naoki's house in front of everyone. She tries to deny it and starts opening her good luck charm which Noriko gave to her before the mid-term exams, only to find a bunch of photographs of Naoki and her. This upsets the whole class, so she has to explain everything from the very begining. After telling her story to everyone, the class agrees and tells her they won't tell anybody her secret. The next day, Naoki barges in the F class classroom and asks for Kotoko to come with him. She does as she's told not knowing what's the matter, only to see students gathered around the bulletin board with a big drawing of her and Naoki sleeping together a few seconds later. Naoki tells her not to mess with his life again, and she, shocked by his words, runs away crying. That night, Kotoko falls asleep with a confession letter in her hand. When Naoki walks in to tell her it's her turn in the shower, he sees her sleeping and impulsively decides to read the letter she wrote to him. The next morning at the train, Kinnosuke decides to continue spying on Kotoko and Naoki and not to let Naoki make a move on her. As they get into a great jam, Kotoko gets touched by the perverts, but can't react because her back hurts from falling asleep while sitting at her desk in her room the previous night. She wishes for someone to help her, and at that exact same moment, Naoki comes to her aid and defends her against the perverts. She thanks him afterward, with him only telling her not to mention it. On the other side, however, Kinnosuke gets stopped by the policeman who suspects him on touching an older lady at the same train Kotoko and Naoki were a moment ago. At the dinner time at the Irie residence, Noriko brings up Kotoko marrying into the Irie family topic. As Shigeo and Shigeki continue to plan Naoki and Kotoko's future as new Mr and Mrs Irie, Naoki and Kotoko continue to disapprove their decisions. At one point, Kotoko starts a quarrel with Naoki, just to have Naoki tell everybody about her love letter to him - embarrassingly reciting every single word from it. Just as he gets to the last part where she had written that she loves him, she jumps up and slaps him. Then Kinnosuke jumps in the room and proceeds to boast of his passion for Kotoko. Naoki replies that people's feelings can change, so that the person you hate might become the person you love. The next day at school, on the bulletin board another drawing appears, but this time about Naoki and Kotoko's marriage. Of course, Naoki is the one who angrily turns on Kotoko. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters